Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic focal adjustment apparatus and a method of controlling the automatic focal adjustment apparatus, and an image capture apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a configuration for appropriately performing automatic focal adjustment (AF) for an object at infinity, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-21373 discloses a configuration in which, in a case where an object at infinity was detected based on an image feature amount (for example, luminance), a focus lens is driven in a direction that focuses at infinity.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-21373, when an object at infinity is detected, the focus lens is driven in the direction that focuses at infinity, but there is no determination of whether or not focus was achieved at the distance corresponding to the object at infinity. Therefore, focus is not necessarily actually achieved on the object at infinity.